


Random fics idea or writing prompts

by LazyOwlViolet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Demons, Familiars, Golems, Good Demons, Just random ideas, Random & Short, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, Wizards, alien - Freeform, and prompts, idk why I love fantasy and science fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyOwlViolet/pseuds/LazyOwlViolet
Summary: Just a place to dump all my fandoms ideas and to put the writing prompts fics I made.





	1. Introduction

Hi and welcome, this is really just a place for random idea and writing prompts fics. I will put warning in the notes on chapter that may need it so make sure to read them!


	2. Demonic parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From writing-prompt-s on tumblr :  
> Priests came to your home and performed an exorcism on your mother. After it was over you learned the terrible truth. The demon is the one who raised and loved you. And the possessed woman cared nothing for you. You now search for your true Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from a promt on tumblr I hope you like it. Pls tell me if there are warning needed.

You spend weeks in pure terror and despair, both trying to find your mother and fighting to survive living with the monster that priest left behind. You asked neighbours if they know who called the priest, you are sure one of them is the culprit but you don’t voices that thought, none of them knew but everyone single one of them told you to stop, that your « real mother » was back. 

_Lies._

How could they not see that this woman, no, this _monster_ was not you mother, this creatures care not for you all she cared about was how people saw her, a perfect woman with no fault who wouldn’t hurt a fly, and everyone believes her. If only they knew how much you are suffering since you mom was forced to leave, but these wound you are getting both physically and mentally only renforces your desires to find her.

This is why in as soon as you found news of the priest you packed you belonging, or was was left of them after another outburst from the monster that was left in you home, and left in the middle of the night determined to not let _anything_ stand in you way, you will not be separated from you mom ever again. And that is a promise you made to her and yourself.


	3. Are you alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From promtgeneratorbot on Tumblr :  
> Your character is an alien. How do they react when someone dies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is from a tumblr prompt again. There is mention of blood and implication of death.

A red liquid ran down their back and onto the ground, it was strangely mesmerising yet it didn’t feel right. I only ever saw it once, it was 7 earth rotation ago, maybe more, the human had cut their small clawless paw and the red liquid came out. They said it was normal and that it would stop soon.

So why isn’t it stopping now, it should have stopped right? Or did it take longer when more of it came out?

Why won’t they move it not dark yet, the star is still visible, it’s not time to rest. So why aren’t they moving. They would know why to do but no matter what i do i can’t make them regain conscience.

Their skin is cold, colder then usual I mean. Their lack of furr make them cold so they made these « clothes » to keep themself warm, but it’s not working right now. I laid down on them maybe my furr will help warm them up.

Their chest stopped rising and fallling now, I can’t hear or feel the pulse that’s usually inside it either. I don’t understand what it mean. They won’t move and I... I am confused. 

I feel sad like when they are away, but they are right here! So why does it feel like they are gone? Forever.


	4. Never judge a rock by its size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From writing-prompt-s on tumblr :
> 
> Before academy enrollment each parent must purchase a familiar to protect their child. The rich can afford gryphons and dragons. But being poor forced you to seek out the local mad magician who has offered you a new affordable familiar dubbed the “pet rock” instead.

A simple rock, that was what you had to give your child,. You felt like you failed them, but this rock came from a magician, no matter how mad they were this rock must be able to protect your child one way or another. 

Even you don’t believe yourself, you wanted to try and starve yourself for a few days, to maybe just maybe afford an actual familiar. 

Oh but that would only break your child heart, they seems to love this rock. They talk to it, pet it even tried to fed it! You find it to adorable to stop.

So now you can only hope that this small rock is as special as your child believe, that your child is safe with it. Yes, you will believe in this rock just as much as your child does, it’s the only hope you have for their life.

—————

The first month was agonising, any letter your child would wrote you would only be send at the end of the month, leaving you haunted by any and every bad scenario that could have happen without a proper familiar.

The first letter left you in tears, not because of what was written inside but because the writing was from your child, a solid proof that finally let your mind find peace.

—————

It was normal for a familiar to grow with its owner? To be more precise the more magic the owner acquire the stronger the familiar becomes.

So when your child claimed their rock grew in size it didn’t faze. What DID surprise however was the fact that, according to your child, their rock started ‘following’ them!

They only rolled at first but soon enough, your child told, or wrote, you that they grew legs?! When your learn that you rushed to find the mad magician who gave you the rock, but they were gone!

That when panicking seems to become a habit once more. Was the rock actually a troll? Was it haunted by an evil spirit? Was it cursed? You hoped it wasn’t a troll, nasty creature that eat children.

The very creature you gave your child, one whose purpose is to guide them to their full potential, would instead guide them to their dead? 

You didn’t sleep that night.

—————

The relief you felt when your child came back home at the end of the years was quickly replaced by the surprise you felt when you saw their familiar. A golem, small one for now but a golem nonetheless. 

They are said to just be legend, they would protect their owner to till dead and even then, as long as a small piece of them lived they could be brought back. They should not exist, be long extinct, and yet there was one in front of you, assigned to your child.

You didn’t have to worry anymore, they were safe in the hand of their powerful familiar. All because of a small rock a mad magician gave you, you hope to see them again to thanks them. Until than, you will make sure your child and their familiar feel right at home.


End file.
